


a sorry attempt at omovember 2019

by trash_with_impurities



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Desperation, Drabble, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_with_impurities/pseuds/trash_with_impurities
Summary: Desperate during intimate activity - Elliot & Leo
Relationships: Leo Baskerville/Elliot Nightray
Kudos: 17





	a sorry attempt at omovember 2019

**Author's Note:**

> hey so this was originally meant to be for omovember but uhhhh exams and life happened so i never got around to doing it, sorry. i really do want to write more omo but i never have Time, hopefully i'll get something done eventually.   
anyways i wrote this for day 2 when i was still doing it and felt it was stupid not uploading it, even though it is kinda short lmao. 
> 
> WARNING: THIS FIC CONTAINS OMORASHI! if that isnt clear, this is like, straight up piss desperation (and a little making out cuz ya know, it's elleo)

"Nngh, Elliot. Quit moving."

"R-Right. Sorry." Elliot stammered, forcing himself to stop shifting for just a moment, as he leaned forward, cupped Leo's jawline, and placed his lips back on his. 

The moment he did, however, his bladder pulsed again. 

Elliot knew it would never be a good idea to offer sex straight after returning home. Because he was absolutely, undeniably _bursting _to use the bathroom. 

Every breath felt strained, as if he was afraid of putting excess pressure on his already pulsating bladder. One foot was wedged under his other leg, buried in his crotch as an extra defence. Just in case. 

Not that he would actually piss himself or anything. 

Still, though, he felt close to it. And when Leo had been home alone all day and was quite clearly very horny, Elliot was really beginning to question his ability to control this enormous volume of liquid withheld within him. He tried not to focus on it – _it _also being the horrendous desperation plaguing him. Instead, he fixated on the feeling of Leo's lips on his, his tongue exploring every inch of Elliot's mouth. He focused on the tickling of Leo's fingers, gently brushing against his arm and down his stomach to his-

"Ngh, _shit_," Elliot hissed under his breath, abruptly pulling away from Leo and biting his lip until the wave of desperation currently possessing him dissipated enough for him to open his eyes. "Sorry, I… bit my lip." 

It was a pathetic excuse, but for some reason, Elliot could not bring himself to give the _real _reason he'd pulled away. 

"Ah, Elliot. That was careless." Leo sighed, shaking his head now that once again they'd been interrupted. "Alright, lie down." 

The command was a simple one, but even the thought filled Elliot with dread. Reluctantly, he did exactly that. The very second Leo’s shoulder was his, he flinched, the other shoving him backwards and jolting his extremely sensitive bladder. 

Elliot shuddered, the sloshing of urine within his abdomen tempting him further to _let go_. However, he absolutely could not piss himself when Leo was _sitting right on top of him_. 

Rational thoughts didn’t translate to control, though, because the second Leo leant forward, Elliot felt a few drops of urine trickle out into his pants. His bladder was overcome by a burning sensation as he clenched his sphincter muscles like his life depended on it. It hurt, and he was desperate to say something, but then Leo’s lips were on his and he couldn’t. 

Sweaty palms gripping the bed sheets, Elliot’s restraints lasted for another 20 seconds. 

“F-_F_\- get off!” he yelled, a longer spurt of urine dampening his underwear and staining the front of his trousers. He shot up, swinging his legs off the bed as another short stream broke free. 

In his peripheral vision, Elliot saw Leo smirking devilishly, but he didn’t care. The only thing he cared about was getting to that goddamn bathroom. Whilst the damage of wetting himself might taint his own ego, Elliot’s biggest fear was what Leo would say. 

Within a second of him fully losing control, he just about managed to fumble with the zipper - with urine spilling over his hands - enough to free himself. 

“You know,” Leo said from the door, making Elliot freeze. (Almost, at least; he carried on pissing, obviously). “If you had to go so badly, you _could’ve _just said.” 

“T-That’s awkward though!” Elliot tried, absolutely refusing to make eye contact, already conscious of Leo standing there _watching him piss_. “Besides, I-I would’ve been interrupting…”

“True,” Leo shrugged, a devious grin tugging at his lips as Elliot watched him turn and leave in the mirror. “For something better, though.”

It took exactly six seconds for Elliot to realise what he’d just implied.

“_Huh_?!”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this absolute trash.


End file.
